


Puzzle Pieces

by alianora



Series: Fun and Games [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fun and Games, rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: He just likes knowing when she's up to something.





	Puzzle Pieces

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Series: Fun and Games [#2](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%232)  
Summery: He’d gotten used to seeing her most days.

 

 

 

 

Jayne was sitting at the mess table.

Again.

He’d normally be spending time in his bunk, or down in the cargo bay lifting weights, but lately he kept finding himself here.

He shifted so he could see the door a little better, and went back to sharpening Binky.

He weren’t waiting for the girl or nothing. He was just sitting.

Enjoying doing nothing.

He scowled down at his knife. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the girl all day.

He weren’t complaining, ‘cause she was awful annoying, with her crazy talk and her climbing all over him and expecting him to do stuff for her.

He had just…gotten used to seeing her most days. Her crazy talk could be kinda soothing, and it weren’t like she could reach the top cabinet where they kept the tea so he guessed he didn’t mind so much doing some stuff for her.

And she hadn’t popped up nowhere next to him all day, and not knowing where she was or what she was up to was making him all kinds of itchy.

He just liked knowing when she was getting into something, that was all.

Like when she climbed up to the tops of the catwalks and refused to come down, saying she was looking for the nest of some bird or something. Doc had finally bribed her down with real chocolate after three hours.

Jayne had just sat at the stairs, keeping an eye on her. ‘Cause knowing her, if she decided to fall, she’d fall either right on top of him, or right in the middle of the cargo bay where nobody could get to her and catch her.

Not that he would try to catch her. She’d probably do it on purpose, to see how fast he could run or something.

He tested the edge of the knife and grunted in satisfaction.

He caught himself glancing at the door again.

Dumb girl was probably locked up in her room drawing or crying or doing something girly.

He slumped onto the table and stabbed at the wood grumpily.

This was stupid.

He had his head resting on the table and was halfway through carving an N when she finally popped up next to him.

Good thing he wasn’t easily excitable or nothing, otherwise he mighta dropped his knife, or jumped a mile, or yelped or something.

None of which he did, no matter how hard the girl beside him was giggling or the fact he had to pry his knife outta the table from where he had jammed it sudden like.

He looked sorrowfully down at the table. His carving was ruint.

He woulda turned to glare at the girl behind him, but she was leaning ‘gainst his shoulder laughing her little ass off.

He sulked and tried to ignore her small hands wrapping ‘round him, one hand coming to rest right above his heart.

“Poor Jayne,” she whispered into his ear, squeezing him tight about the chest for a second.

Her breath across his ear kinda gave him the shivers.

He growled at her over his shoulder, but it didn’t do no good.

He never shoulda started putting up with her. She didn’t take none of his threats seriously anymore.

“What’s this?” He poked at the box she had dropped in front of him when she decided to give him a heart attack.

“Pieces and parts.” She slid down to the seat beside him and opened the box.

“It’s a puzzle.” Jayne turned a piece over in his hand.

She smiled at him shyly. “Will Jayne help her put the pieces back together?” Her eyes were hopeful. She bit her lip, and his belly turned over all strange when she looked up at him like that.

He tried to glare at the box, but she was messing up his insides. “It ain’t a picture of a kitten or nothing girly, is it?”

END


End file.
